Toradora, oneshot lemon
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: En este shot va a ver lemon, o bueno, mas o menos. Imagino que habrá una que otra grosería, así que espero no te ofendas por el vocabulario que manejare. Está situado en el mundo de la serie pero yo me metí y he cambiado algunas cosas; desde ya te digo para que no te ofendas. This oneshot is no written in english, just spanish. Thanks for reading :)


**Ryuuji y Taiga**

Taiga, Taiga Aisaka, ¡maldita seas! O no, bendita ¡ah! Ya no sé ni lo que digo, ni lo que pienso, ni menos lo que quiero. Bueno, tal vez si sé lo que quiero, te quiero a ti de vuelta conmigo...

Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste haberme dejado después de lo que vivimos esa noche, ¿cómo pudiste? Me has humillado y arrastrado de todas las formas pero sin importar nada de eso, yo te amo. Mi tigre compacto, mi agresiva niña, ojala supieras lo mucho que te quiero y extraño...

No sé si estar agradecido o enojado con el destino, ahora que lo recuerdo, en verdad es divertido. Eres tan ocurrente y divertida. ¿Cómo pudiste confundir su mochila con la mía? Pero bueno, hoy agradezco que eso hubiera sido así. Si no hubieras puesto en mi maleta la carta en la que te le declarabas a Kitamura, quien sabe cómo hubieran sido las cosas.

Taiga, mi pequeña traviesa y verdugo, ¿dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Estarás pensando en mí? ¿Me extrañas al menos una décima parte de lo que yo a ti? o... no, eso no puede ser, ¿o acaso estarás arrepentida de lo que hicimos esa noche y por eso huiste sin darme ninguna explicación? ¡Ah! Estoy cansado de acostarme pensando lo mismo. Estoy harto de recordarte y no poder salir a buscarte.

 _—_ _¡Ryuji! ¿Ya está la comida?_

— ¡Ve a darte un baño Yasuko! ¡En unos minutos estará lista!

 _—_ _¡Oye!—_ Gritó como la loca que era desde el baño _— ¡¿Ya sabes algo de Taiga?!_

— No, no sé nada y, —dije para mí mismo— ¡báñate mamá! ¡Ahora hablamos!

 _—_ _¡Está bien mi niño!—_ La escuché reír como siempre _— ¡Mi Ryuji! ¡Te amo bebe!_

Mi madre, mi madre es la mujer más alegre, loca e irresponsable que alguien pueda tener pero yo la amo por encima de todas las cosas. Mi madre es una mujer joven, alegre y muy hermosa. Una mujer que tuvo que sacrificar los mejores años de su vida por mi culpa; por eso trato de ayudarla en lo que más puedo. Ella trabaja desde que me acuerdo y tan solo para que yo pueda continuar con mis estudios. Yasuko, yo también te quiero y siempre te querré mucho.

Dándole vuelta a las chuletas que te encantaba comer para la cena mi cruel y hermosa tigre compacto, termine de cocinar. Ahora más que nunca me he entregado de lleno a las labores de la casa, necesito distraer mi mente con algo. Recordarte y pensar en ti me hace muchísimo daño.

Sirviendo esta vez dos platos y no tres como me había acostumbrado, fui a la mesa y como si el destino y la vida me odiaran, algo más me hizo pensar en ti.

— ¡Taiga! ¡Taiga! ¡Taiga dame galleta!

— Ya, ya, ya Inko-chan. Taiga no está. Ya no regresara más.

— Oh mi Ryuji, —llegó Yasuko conmigo y me abrazó—se te ve la tristeza de lejos. ¡Hey Inko-chan! No digas eso, ¿que no ves que deprimes más a mi niño? Mejor di: _"Me llamo Inko-chan"_ Anda dilo _"Inko...chan"_

— In...In...Ink...

— ¡No, no Inko-chan! ¡Inko-chan!

No sé porque Yasuko hace eso. ¿Es que acaso le divierte tanto como te divertía a ti mi Taiga? De sobra sabe que Inko-chan no puede decir su propio nombre. Eso siempre le causa mucho estrés y termina es desmayándose.

Yendo con él y tratando de reanimarlo, el fuerte abrazo que Yasuko me dio y la caricia que le dio a mi cabello tal cual y como lo hacía cuando era un pequeño que lloraba, me desconcentro.

— No te preocupes hijo, todo estará bien. Eres el niño más hermoso que existe y estoy segura de que eso Taiga-chan, también lo sabe. Todo estará bien, ya lo veras.

Su calidez y su amor me hicieron sentir un poco mejor. Estar entre los amorosos y cálidos brazos de mi madre que me prometía que todo estaría bien, era un buen consuelo. Recordar que eran su sonrisa y su abrazo lo que me hacía volver a clases así fuera seguro que recibiría otra paliza por mi aterrador aspecto, me hacían sentir mejor.

Luego de lavar los platos, sacar la basura y despedir a mi madre que iba a uno de sus acostumbrados trabajos, fui a mi habitación. Oh, eso era toda una tortura. Estar en mi habitación y ver hacia la ventana en donde ella solía vivir, me partían el alma.

Por fortuna no estaba tan solo como hacía muchos años cuando era un pequeño y aterrador niño, ahora tenía unos muy buenos amigos.

— ¿Hola?

 _—_ _¡Takasu-kun!_

— Hola Kitamura, ¿Cómo estás?

— _Bien, bien pero no llamo a eso Takasu-kun, llamo para saber cómo estás tú. Dime, ¿has sabido algo de ella? ¿Te ha llamado? Kashieda y Kawashima han estado llamándome mucho para preguntar por ustedes dos. Dime amigo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Hasta donde recuerdo ustedes estaban muy bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

— Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo Kitamura, —suspiré con pesar—es lo mismo que a mí me gustaría saber; no sé. No sé dónde está ni tampoco donde puede estar. No sé nada pero si llego a saber algo, se los haré saber.

— _Takasu—kun...ya llevas varios sin venir a la escuela y eso no es sano. Dime, ¿puedo ir por ti mañana para que vayamos a la escuela? Es bueno que..._

— Sí Kitamura, tienes razón, —sonreí mientras miraba la misteriosa foto que le mandaste a todos por celular—mañana nos vemos temprano. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber cómo me siento pero sin importar eso, hay que seguir viviendo, ¿no? Nada más queda.

— _Sí, nada más queda, que descanses amigo. Nos vemos mañana y si ese par de intensas vuelve a llamar,_ —reí con él, me contagio su buen humor— _yo les digo que vayan a tu casa y te pregunten directamente a ti. ¡Me tienen harto!_

— Está bien Kitamura, gracias y que descanses. Nos vemos mañana.

Le colgué a mi buen amigo Kitamura, a quien según tú en un principio amabas. ¿Qué irónica es la vida, no? Mientras los dos nos ayudábamos para estar con las personas que supuestamente amábamos, nos fuimos enamorando uno del otro. Taiga, oh Taiga, creo que nunca ninguna mujer había sido tan cruel conmigo pero al mismo tiempo, tan dulce. Eres tan frágil, bueno, eso en apariencia. Eres una chiquita muy peligrosa cuando te hacen enojar. Aun es divertido recordar la paliza que le diste a Sumire antes de que se fuera para los Estados Unidos; en ese entonces pensé que lo habías hecho por celos pero no, solo lo hiciste porque eres una buena amiga. Reconozco que lo que ella le hizo a Kitamura en el auditorio fue muy cruel pero ahora entiendo mejor sus razones. Es mucho mejor quedarse odiando a una persona y no sufriendo por su abandono. Como me pasa a mí contigo por ejemplo.

Allí estaba yo como un pobre diablo. En medio de la soledad y oscuridad de la noche absorto en esa imagen que nos mandaste a todos ¿qué significa eso? ¿Por qué una estrella? ¿Por qué decidiste tomarle una foto a una estrella y mandárnosla por mensaje? No entiendo. Muchas de las cosas que has hecho y que decías, no tenían mucho sentido para mí pero eso no importa, con gusto me volvería a sumergir en toda esa confusión si tan solo pudiera escucharte de nuevo, si tan solo pudiera volver a ver esos bellos ojos que me decían mucho más que te quiero.

Tal vez eso de la telepatía exista, me alegre y mucho cuando conteste el celular y escuche tu particular saludo.

— _Hey Ryuji, ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo, idiota? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?_

— ¡Taiga! ¡¿Eres tú?!

 _—_ _Por supuesto que sí, idiota. ¿Acaso no reconoces la voz de tu ama, perro?_

— Sí, —me reí de gusto por escucharte hablar—definitivamente eres tú. Pero Taiga, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te...?

 _—_ _No he llamado para eso. Solo llame porque...porque, ¡porque si! No importa si me he ido y ya no somos vecinos. No quiero que olvides la promesa que me hiciste esa noche Ryuji. No quiero que lo olvides porque yo tampoco lo hare._

— ¡Maldita sea Taiga!—Me levanté de la cama iracundo— ¡¿Por qué demonios me haces esto, ah?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué te hice?! ¿Acaso...acaso te arrepentiste de lo que pasó entre nosotros esa noche? Porque si fue así, bien podrías habérmelo dicho y no haberte ido de esa manera. ¡¿Por qué es que te gusta tanto torturarme y hacerme daño?!

 _—_ _Ryuji... no, no estoy arrepentida de nada de lo que pasó y esa no es la razón por la que me fui. En primer lugar, ¿recuerdas porque decidimos escapar y por qué nos íbamos a casar a escondidas?_

—Sí, —suspiré con pesar—claro que recuerdo todo lo que pasó pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con que tú seas una grosera de lo peor? ¡Te fuiste sin despedirte de mí! Te fuiste y me hiciste sentir de lo peor y yo me pregunto, ¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal te he tratado? ¿Tan malo fue como para que...?

 _—_ _¡Cállate!_

La escuché llorar

 _—_ _¡Cállate que eso no es así!_

— ¡¿Entonces cómo es?! ¡Dime! ¿Hicimos todo lo que hicimos esa noche y tú te desapareces así, como si nada? ¡No entiendo! ¡Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo y lo sellaste con un beso! ¡Me hiciste feliz toda esa noche y me abrigaste con tu amor y calor para luego...! Para luego abandonarme. Eso no se hace Taiga, menos a la persona que dices amar y yo lo que quiero saber es, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

 _—_ _¡Porque tenía que hacerlo!_

— ¡¿Tenias?! ¡¿Es una maldita broma Taiga?! ¡No puede ser en serio!—Escuchaba como tu respiración se agitaba y no dejabas de llorar— ¡No puedes decirme que romperme el corazón y abandonarme era algo que tenías que hacer porque no es justo! ¡Al menos debiste mirarme a la cara y decirme que no querías nada más conmigo! ¡Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por alguien que te ama! Es respeto Taiga pero claro, ¡tú nunca me lo has tenido! ¡Tú nunca me has...!

 _—_ _¡No te atrevas a decir algo como eso! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate Ryuji! Me estas rompiendo el corazón y no te llame para esto. Solo llame porque quería escuchar la voz de Yasuko, incluso, —_ te escuche reír bajito _—quería escuchar al pajarraco ese que tienes por mascota. Los he extrañado mucho pero sobre todo, —_ suspiró _—te he extrañado a ti Ryuji. Te he extrañado cada minuto del día y te necesito mucho. Yo te amo Ryuji, te adoro._

— Eso no es cierto Taiga, no me mientas.

— _Pero Ryuji..._

— ¡No puede ser cierto!—Golpeé la pared con fuerza— Si me amas tanto como dices y me extrañas, ¿por qué demonios no estás aquí ah? ¡¿Por qué me dejaste de esa forma tan cruel?!

 _—_ _Porque no era justo contigo ni con nadie y no podía seguir haciendo lo mismo. Me di cuenta, por el viaje que hicimos y por todo lo que pasó en él, que yo sí quiero estar contigo pero libre. Quiero estar completamente libre de mi pasado para poder estar junto a ti._

— ¿Qué? Cada vez entiendo menos Taiga. ¿De qué estás hablando?

— _He estado huyendo de mis problemas por mucho tiempo. He sido una cobarde la mayor parte de mi vida pero desde que te conocí, ya no siento miedo. Antes de poder estar contigo y de tener una vida normal, decidí volver para aclarar y resolver las cosas con mi mamá._

— Ah... ¿entonces estas con ella?

— _Sí, he vivido enojada por mucho tiempo y ya no quiero. No quiero seguir cargando con esto pero más que nada, no quiero que tú te veas afectado con eso. ¡Idiota! ¡¿Que no ves que yo te amo?!_

— ¡Yo te amo más maldita sea! ¡Te amo mucho más de lo que tú me amas a mí!

 _—_ _¡No es cierto!_

La escuché reír muy alegre.

— _Ya cállate perro y deja de contradecir a tu ama y mejor dime, ¿cumplirás con tu promesa?_

— Siempre. ¿Y tú?

 _—_ _Sí, siempre. Te amo Ryuji, te amo... Adiós. Me dio mucho gusto escuchar tu voz. Salúdame a Yasuko y a Inko..._

— ¡No, no, no espera! ¡¿Me vas a colgar?! ¡¿Y ahora por qué Taiga?!

— _Porque tengo que hacerlo. Te amo Ryuji. Me hace mucha falta tu comida y todo lo que tú haces. Hasta pronto mi amor, te volveré a llamar._

— ¡Taiga! ¡Taiga...!

Eso, ¡eso es típico de Taiga! ¡Maldita sea! Me llama, me dice que me extraña, que me ama y luego, ¡me cuelga! Aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Aun quería seguir escuchando su voz y tal vez arrullarme con ella como aquella noche. Oh, aquella, fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Pero...no puedo negar que su llamada me hizo sentir mejor. Ahora al menos sé porque se fue. Me siento mejor porque sé que no se fue por mí. Me llena de emoción saber que no se fue porque estuviera arrepentida o porque no me amara. Ahora podré seguir esperándola y recordando aquella memorable noche hasta que podamos repetirla.

En mi mente está tu mirada. Aún tengo muy presente tu mirada de amor después de jugar en esa oscura y solitaria habitación a que nos casábamos. Cuando me obligaste a decirte que te amaba y a que te besara; nunca me imaginé lo que haríamos después.

Mi pequeña, frágil, bella y sensible Taiga, ¡cómo te extraño! Como te necesito aquí y todas las noches a mi lado. A tu lado descubrí algo más que amor, también me enseñaste y me hiciste sentir por primera vez la pasión.

Te veías tan dulce y tierna con esa sabana en tu cabeza, te veías tan inmaculada pretendiendo ser una bella novia enamorada. Tus sonrojadas mejillas y tu delicadeza, me encantaron y me encantan. Taiga, oh, bella y agresiva Taiga, me volviste loco y aun lo haces. Te reirías y me golpearías si vieras como me tienes en este momento pero es que, ¡no puedo evitarlo! No puedo evitar sonrojarme y excitarme al recordar tu bello cuerpo desnudo sobre ese futon que fue el único testigo, al igual que la luna que se asomaba por la ventana y nos iluminaba, de todo el amor que nos demostramos...

Cualquiera pensaría que no era correcto lo que estábamos haciendo a solas y encerrados en esa habitación, más porque no estábamos completamente solos pero, ¡al demonio! A mí me importó y me importa un carajo lo que los demás piensen. Tus tiernos besos que después se volvieron intensos, es de las mejores cosas que haya podido tener en la vida...

— Ryuji...ah Ryuji ¿sí? ¿No te importa que sean...?

No, por supuesto que no me importaba ni me molestaba. Mi bello tigre, mi agresiva princesa, que delicia. Tus senos pueden ser pequeños pero son deliciosos. Sentir como se erguían tus rosados pezones por mis besos sobre ellos, aun estando vestida, era una maravilla. Pero lo mejor no fue sentir todo ese calor emanar de ti y tus caricias en mis sonrojadas mejillas, lo mejor fue cuando quité esa sabana, te quité la ropa y pude verlos directamente, ¡que delicia! No tienes nada que envidiarle a ninguna chica mi amor.

Mi agresiva rubia, eso fue tan divertido. Era la primera vez que yo estaba al mando de la situación. Esa noche no fui tu esclavo, fuiste tú. Fue tan delicioso y divertido escucharte gemir y pedir por más de mis besos y mis caricias por todo tu pequeño cuerpo. Oh, sí, quería hacerte sufrir un poco pero no podía, yo también me moría por dártelo todo.

— Ryuji...Ryuji prométeme algo.

— ¿Qué?— Paré de besar tu abdomen y terminé de quitarte la pequeña braga— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te prometa Taiga? Pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré. —Besé tu ombligo de nuevo.

— Promete que siempre me querrás. Promete que tu corazón será mío no importa lo lejos que este.

— Siempre. —Subí y te miré a los ojos, luego te besé con pasión antes de decirte de nuevo... —por siempre Taiga Aisaka. Prometo amarte y ser solamente tuyo pero si tú también me prometes lo mismo. ¿Solo serás mía y solo mía? Quiero que lo digas. Quiero que me prometas que me amaras toda tu vida.

— Siempre.

Me besaste con ternura y amor.

—Siempre te amaré y seré tuya Ryuji Takasu, por siempre. Quiero estar por siempre contigo...

—Taiga...

Después de eso recuerdo que todo lo demás fue placer, dicha, pasión, ¡amor! Oh, si Taiga, tus gemidos, tus gritos, tus caricias en mi espalda y tus bellos y ahogados ruegos, fueron increíbles. Estábamos tan conectados que creo que siempre estuvimos destinados hacer el uno para el otro.

Esa noche, que fue la mejor de mi vida, tú me diste algo más que placer y alegría, me diste toda tu fragilidad y amor. Además, dijiste algo que hasta el día de hoy me llena de orgullo y me hizo sentir mejor conmigo mismo.

— Ryuji...Oh, Ryuji...eres tan bello. Mírame, ¡mírame Ryuji!

— ¿Qué?—Paré de succionar tus senos y te mire completamente divertido— ¿Para qué quieres que te mire? Yo estoy muy ocupado...

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Ryuji, no!

Gemiste y reíste cuando te hale un pezón con delicadeza

— Espera. Solo quiero decirte que todo el mundo se equivocó. Tú no tienes una mirada de criminal.

— ¿Ah no?—Reí— ¿Y entonces de qué? No me digas eso Taiga que yo sé que...

— Eres precioso Ryuji, precioso... —te levantaste y besaste uno a uno mis ojos—amo tu mirada, amo todo de ti y por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que estemos juntos por siempre. Te amo Ryuji, te amo...

— Taiga...

Sentí pánico por lo que dijiste, ¿me amabas? ¿Te parecía que yo era precioso? Aun no me lo creo y en ese momento era más difícil de creer todavía. Desconcentrándome por tus besos y caricias, me preparé para lo que quería.

Oh, es vergonzoso recordarlo pero según me dijo Yasuko, las mujeres la primera vez no lo disfrutan mucho. Me dijo que generalmente dolía y que por eso era aconsejable que primero me dedicara a complacer a mi amante antes de poder hacer lo que quería hacer. Recuerdo que en medio de la conversación me levanté apenado de la mesa y no la dejé terminar de hablar, fui un tonto, debí haberla escuchado.

Como no sabía exactamente qué debía hacer, hice lo que me pareció que a ti te estaba gustando y lo que yo me moría por hacer, descender más. Al llegar a tu intimidad y ver lo humedad que estaba, no me pude resistir a probar. Ummmm, que delicia, ¡que sabor más exquisito! Además de tener un sabor único y especial, también te hacia gemir y casi que gritar. Quedándome ahí y disfrutándote hasta más no poder, luego de unos cuantos minutos sentí tus caderas moverse fuertemente contra mi rostro, tus manos halar mi cabello y tus gemidos que si no hubiera sido tan tarde de la noche, nos hubieran podido meter en un problema con mi familia.

Ah, a quien traro de engañar, ¡eso fue sensacional! Escuchar como la poderosa y fuerte Taiga Aisaka se quebraba frente a mí, ¡fue espectacular! Oh, sí, que sabor tan delicioso tenia tu fuerte orgasmo y tus ahogados gemidos. Que belleza era ver tus mejillas rojas, tu boca jadeante y tu cuerpo vibrar por los espasmos que aun recorrían tu aterciopelada y hermosa piel.

— Ryu...Ryuji...Ry...Ryuji...

— ¿Qué?— Sonreí con suficiencia y me acomodé mejor sobre ti, luego te besé con necesidad— ¿Cansada o podemos seguir?

— Tengo...tengo miedo Ryuji, ¿no me harás daño con esa cosa verdad?

— ¡No!—Reí al ver como bajabas la mirada hasta mi miembro que estaba casi tan erecto como lo está ahora que te recuerdo— No quiero hacerte ningún daño. Solo abre bien estas, —las acaricié—estas hermosas y sudorosas piernas y relájate. Tienes que relajar el cuerpo porque si no... o dime ¿te da mucho miedo? ¿No quieres hacerlo?

— Dime, ¿puedo volver a sentir lo mismo de hace un momento? ¿Si dejo que metas esa cosa aquí...?—Señalaste tu apretada y pequeña vagina— ¿...podre sentirlo de nuevo?

— Esa es la idea. —Te sonreí y tomé tu mano, luego la puse sobre él—La idea es que puedas sentir eso cuantas veces quieras. Dime, ¿puedo...?

— Sí, sí pero suavecito, ¿sí? Tengo mucho miedo Ryuji.

— Tranquila. —Me acerqué a tu rostro y te besé lentamente, luego entrelacé mi lengua con la tuya para excitarte más y distraerte—Todo estará bien.

— Ah Ryuji...Ryuji...Ah te amo...ah...

No voy a negar que me sentía más caliente que un día de verano en la playa pero Taiga, a mí también me dolió cuando lo hice. Me dolió mucho ver esas pequeñas lágrimas resbalar por tus mejillas y haber tenido que tapar tu boca con fuerza para que no escucharan como gritabas de dolor por tenerme adentro. Lo siento mucho mi pequeña salvaje, no quería lastimarte.

— Shu, shu Taiga, tranquila, solo relaja las piernas, tranquila. No me moveré hasta que tú quieras. ¿Ya puedo soltarte?

— ¡Idiota!—Me gritaste cuando te solté la boca— ¿Por qué me tapas la boca? ¡Es que...!

— Shu, shu mi amor. —Te di un pequeño beso en tus sonrojados labios— Es que si no lo hacía, habrían podido escucharte y...

— Oye, ¿Cómo me dijiste Ryuji?

— Dije que si no lo hacía, hubieran podido...

— No, eso no idiota, —te pusiste más roja y levantaste una mano para acariciarme el rostro—lo de antes. ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Soy tu... amor?

— El primero y espero el ultimo...

— ¡Ah!— Me miraste con pena cuando gemiste y me moví un poco dentro de ti—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

— ¿Te duele mucho verdad?

— Sí pero si te mueves suavecito, no. Dime, ¿te gusta esto Ryuji? ¿Te gusto así?

— Así y de todas las formas... mi amor.

Descargué mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo y entré un poco más. Si te escuché quejarte pero no me pareció que fuera de dolor. Por eso no pude evitar empezar a moverme un poco más a pesar del hilo de sangre que había sobre mí y que había resbalado un poco manchando el futon.

Sin duda al otro día tuve que trabajar mucho para dejarlo como estaba pero todo ese arduo trabajo (que fue muy divertido de hacer por cierto) valió la pena. Fue delicioso que después de unos cuantos minutos de estar sobre ti, me rogaras que lo hiciera para liberarte de ese dolor. Sin contenerlo más lo saqué con rapidez y sin poder dejar de sonreír, manché tu bello y plano abdomen blanco con él.

Taiga, mi Taiga, eres la mujer más espectacular que haya conocido. Por eso tu abandono me dolió y me duele tanto. Después de todo eso que vivimos y que fue tan especial para mí, quería esforzarme por complacerte. Quería que pudieras sentir pero conmigo dentro de ti, todo eso que tú tan amablemente me hiciste vivir...

.

—.—

.

Tiempo después y siendo un aburrido día de escuela...

— ¡Taiga! ¡¿Taiga dónde estás?! ¡Taiga!

No lo podía creer, ¡había regresado! Me dijeron mientras entraba a la escuela ese día, que Taiga había vuelto. Por fin después de tanto tiempo de agonía y de pensar en ella, estaba de vuelta.

Abriendo ese _locker_ en donde mi pequeña salvaje cabía a la perfección, la saqué de un tirón y la alcé con fuerza en brazos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ryuji! ¡Bájame! ¿No te da...?

— No, —le respondí entrelazando sus pequeñas piernas en mi cintura, luego la besé—no me da pena ni me importan los demás, no me importa quién nos vea Taiga, ¡estoy feliz! Por fin has vuelto mi amor. No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado.

— Ryuji...mi amor... —Me sonrió con humildad por primera vez desde que la conocía— Yo también te he extrañado, yo también te amo...

Así, mientras me prendía de su ajustado y pequeño trasero con fuerza, la besé como había soñado desde que me había abandonado. La besé con ternura, luego con mucha pasión al enredar mi lengua con la suya y luego con todo el amor que había en mi corazón. Esa noche como lo había estado soñando por tanto tiempo y quería, volvería a ser mía, solo mía...


End file.
